Set
Wizards of the Coast releases Magic cards in base/core sets and in expansion sets. The different editions of the base set each contain 302-449 cards, which have all been printed before, with the exception of Limited Edition, which was the game's first set. Expansion sets expand the game by adding new cards. Expansion sets beginning with Ice Age have come in sets of three which form a "cycle" or "block" consisting of one large "stand-alone" expansion set of more than 300 cards, followed by two small expansion sets of less than 200 cards, which continue the themes introduced in the large set. Like the base set, stand-alone expansion sets contain basic land cards; other expansion sets do not. Traditionally, the large set of each cycle has been released every October, with the small expansion sets associated with it being released the following February and June; this practice began with Alliances in June 1996. The newest block, Lorwyn, breaks this pattern. Wizards has announced that Lorwyn will consist of one large set and one small set, released in October and February respectively. It will be followed by another "mini block," Shadowmoor, which will also consist of one large and one small set. All expansion sets, and all editions of the base set from 6th Edition onward, are identified by an expansion symbol printed on the right side of cards, below the art and above the text box. Wizards of the Coast also assigns a three-character expansion code to each expansion. In the table below, expansion symbols and expansion codes are listed in parentheses following the name. Base/core set editions Expansion sets Beginning with Alliances in June 1996, expansion sets were released in a regular pattern: the base sets were released in October with the small expansion sets being released in February and June. Thus, beginning with Alliances, only year, not month, of release is given for expansion sets in the table below. Also beginning with Alliances, expansion sets were given codenames while in development; the code names of the three expansions of a cycle usually fit together to form a phrase or common theme. The only block set to break the pattern of months after Ice Age Block is Dissension, which was released a month early, in May instead of June, because of the July release of Coldsnap. Future Sight will follow the trend created by the release of Dissension by being released in May 2007. Compilations/reprint sets Reprint sets are sets of certain cards from previous sets that were rereleased for different reasons. Some reasons include the cards were fan favorites and popular demand brought them back or in some cases, reprints were to commemorate certain events such as widely known matches or anniversary sets. Some reprint sets revolved around a certain theme such as the Beatdown set, its main purpose being to bring back old heavy hitters. *'Compilations' **''Duel Decks: Elves Vs. Goblins'' (November 2007) **''Deckmasters 2001'' ( D) (December 2001) **''Beatdown Set'' ( mace) (October 2000) **''Battle Royale'' ( BR) (November 1999) *'Reprint sets' **''Chronicles'' (none) (CHR) (July 1995) **''Anthologies'' (none) (November 1998) Sets not legal for DCI-sanctioned tournament play *'Un- setsUnglued'' and Unhinged are satirical expansion sets published by Wizards of the Coast. ** Unglued ( cracked-open egg) (UGL) (August 1998) ** Unhinged ( horseshoe or U) (UNH) (November 2004) Starter sets *'''PortalPortal was a series of sets featuring simplified rules intended to introduce novice players of Magic: The Gathering to the game. Since October 2005 onwards they are legal in the Vintage and Legacy Formatshttp://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dci/announce/dci20050301a. ** Portal ( portal) (POR) (June 1997) ** Portal Second Age ( pentagon) (P02) (June 1998) ** Portal Three Kingdoms ( 3 The expansion symbol for Portal: Three Kingdoms was the Chinese character for the number three.) (PTK) (May 1999) *'Starter' ** Starter 1999 ( five-pointed star) (August 1999) ** Starter 2000 (none) (April 2000) Notes and references External links * Explanation of the meaning of every expansion symbol * Official Magic: The Gathering sets page from Wizards of the Coast. * Images of all the expansion symbols plus coloration variations (starting after Exodus, set symbols were colored to indicate rarity)